


I Feel You, Pretty Baby, Feel Me

by brenfucker



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panties, Praise Kink, Smut, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenfucker/pseuds/brenfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second the door was shut he collapsed against the wall and palmed himself lazily, pushing his hips into his hand and letting out quiet groans of relief. While he took off his shirt, he heard the door to his room open, surprisingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel You, Pretty Baby, Feel Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florida Kilos by Lana Del rey

Brendon stood in the lobby, trying his best to keep as still as possible, but found himself fidgeting anyways. The second Zack handed them their room keys, he immediately grabbed his bag and walked towards the elevators, not listening to a word the others were saying. He was in his room very quickly and the second the door was shut he collapsed against the wall and palmed himself lazily, pushing his hips into his hand and letting out quiet groans of relief. While he took off his shirt, he heard the door to his room open, surprisingly.

“Hey,” Dallon said stepping into the room. He glanced at the single bed, frowning, “there must have been some sort of mix up?”

“Yeah,” Brendon said, trying to remain as normal as possible, keeping his hard on facing away from him.

“Do you mind?”

“No, it’s okay.” _Why did I say that??_

Dallon turned to his bag and began to undress, pulling off his clothes until he was in a pair of boxers and pulled a light blue t-shirt on. Brendon just stared. He could just jerk off in the shower, right? Not as good, but it will have to do. Dallon sat back in the bed, leaning against the headboard and flipped on the TV. Brendon leaned down to dig through his bag. He heard Dallon gasp, and quickly turned his head, worried. He noticed then that his jeans had slipped down a tad and the pretty pink satin and lace panties have crept up enough to be visible.

Dallon was staring at his ass.

Brendon immediately stood straight up, trying to explain, “I-It’s not, I’m n-not, please d-don’t hate me, I’m sorry–”

“Bren,” Dallon interrupted, his eyes trailing up from the waistband, along his chest and shoulders and neck to his eyes, “you’re so pretty.”

Brendon was at a loss for words. That’s certainly not what he expected to hear.

“Come here,” Dallon's eyes were dark. Brendon was hesitant to obey, but found himself walking across the carpeted hotel floor to stand on Dallon's side of the bed. “So, so pretty, Bren. Can I?” he asked.

Brendon just nodded. Dallon began to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling them down halfway, letting Brendon do the rest. Brendon was still very, very hard and his cock was causing the panties to tent it the front, a small wet patch forming at the head of his cock. Dallon reached out a touched it lightly, causing Brendon to whimper.

“You’re so hard. You want to sit?” Dallon asked, adjusting and putting one hand on Brendon's hip so he would sit in his lap, straddling his thighs. “So pretty, so good for me. You look so pretty, Brendon, so so pretty.”

Brendon was becoming even harder, feeling fluttery and turned on from Dallon's praise. Dallon pulled him down by the back of the neck and kissed him hard, Brendon putting his hands on his shoulders and opening his mouth, welcoming Dallon's tongue. Brendon gasped when Dallon's free hand began slowly rubbing his hard cock through his panties, the satin feeling so good. He reached his hand down, stroking over his balls and to his hole. He pushed the panties to the side and rubbed two fingers over his opening, eliciting a whimper from Bren as he tried to grind down.

“Are you gonna take my fingers? You’re gonna be a good boy for me?” he asked, trailing his other hand down along his collar bone and chest.

“Y-yes. please, please Da–” he was cut off by his own low moan as Dallon pushed two fingers into him. He was still loose from earlier that day, when he had fingered himself on the bus. He began to grind down on the his fingers, groaning quietly.

“Such a good boy, you take my fingers so well. I bet you wish that was my cock. Want me to fuck you? Want my hard cock fucking into you? You’d love that, love being full. Ask for it.”

“P-please! Fuck me, please. I want you so bad, Daddy!”

Dallon's fingers slid out of Brendon's hole and he reached for the tube of hotel lotion on the side table. He pushed his boxers down enough to get his cock out. Brendon's breath hitched, seeing it, flushed against his tummy. He slicked it up and pulled Brendon forwards by the hips, pushing the panties to the side again and lining up. Brendon slowly dropped down, moaning when he was completely full.

“So pretty, baby boy.”

Dallon placed his hands on Brendon's hips, lightly rubbing circles as Brendon began to push himself up, falling back down and letting out a loud moan. The satin feeling so good against his cock. He listened to Dallon call him pretty and encourage him on. He placed his hands on Dallon's chest, bouncing in his lap faster now, fucking himself on Dallon's cock and letting out little “ah"s and moans as he traced his fingers down Dallon's chest and tummy. Dallon was pushing up into him at this point. He rubbed his hips and bum, kneading, feeling the satin in his hands. He looked at Brendon, his hair sticking to his forehead, his lips parted, breathing heavily, and his eyes lightly closed.

“You’re so so, ah, beautiful. So pretty, fuck, Bren,” Dallon said, running his hands all over his tummy and chest, thrusting up every time Brendon dropped his hips.

There was a spot on the panties wet with precum. Dallon could tell he was getting close and didn’t want to come before Brendon. He pulled the waist down enough to get to Brendon's cock and began stroking quickly, twisting his wrist and thumbing over the head.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Daddy, I-I’m gonna–,” Brendon panted before cumming on both of them, “fuck!”

“M-me too!” Dallon said, letting go of his cock and gripping his hips as he thrusted up into him, quickly. Brendon was whining at the overstimulation, gripping his shoulders and clenching around him. “Brendon!” he moaned, cumming inside him.

Brendon pulled up and off Dallon's cock, whimpering a bit, and collapsed next to him, catching his breath.

“Wow,” Dallon said, panting.

“Yeah.”

“You… you look so pretty like that, baby boy. You’re so pretty.”

Brendon smiled and curled into Dallon, putting a hand on his chest, “we should do this more often.”

“Fuck, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : @brenfucker


End file.
